The present invention relates to a liftable and lowerable product receiving arrangement for agricultural machines, especially self-propelling harvester threshers.
More particularly, it relates to such a product receiving arrangement which has a cutting mechanism platform, a flexible mowing cutter bar mounted on the front end of the cutting mechanism platform, and sliding skids which support the cutting fingers of the cutting bar in a height-adjustable manner relative to the cutting mechanism platform.
Harvester threshers of the above-mentioned type are known in the art. One of such harvester threshers is disclosed, for example, in the German Pat. No. 2,550,248. It is especially suitable for harvesting of soybeans and the like. During the operation the cutting bar which is arranged in a position-flexible manner relative to the cutting mechanism platform, is supported through sliding skids on the ground. With the aid of cutting regulating devices which are provided on many harvester threshers, the supporting pressure of the sliding skids is preselected and postregulated as a main acting value for the stopping height. Despite this available regulating device, the cutting mechanism in practice is always subjected to grave damages. During operation with high forward speed on very uneven soils, the regulating device operates too slow and moreover in a very small region.